Amulet of Kess
by wendigo3
Summary: Redone for a better format. Chapter 2 now up! A powerful witch has control of a special amulet that can result in the death of the Charmed Ones, where does her loyalties lie? Paige gets a new power!
1. Default Chapter

Amulet of Kess  
By wendigo3  
  
A powerful amulet is in the hands of a witch whose allegiance can be questioned. Can the girls protect their secrets while helping a friend that may turn on them at any moment, and still have time to save the entire world?  
  
Warning: Paige gets a cool new power  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phoebe eyed the Christmas tree apprehensively as she walked out of the main room into the hallway where Piper was standing, "What is the tree still doing up, I thought Paige was going to take it down last night,?" Piper smiled weakly as she raised her hand slowly, "Don't worry, Paige had an emergency and she had to go to work, I told her that I'd take it down." Phoebe's head lowered to where Phoebe could see her feet, "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today, my hormones are all out of whack. Ever since I woke up I've been running on energized, cubed!"   
  
Piper walked over to the phone and picked it up as it rang, but she calmly put it back down when she spoke, "There wasn't an answer, that's funny." A strange feeling came over Phoebe as her hand quickly threw itself up to the wall. Phoebe flinched suddenly as her vision forced her to levitate in the air. The vision of Paige running from a demon at her office wasn't too bad, but considering a dark lighter was following her with a bow and poisoned arrows scared Phoebe to death. Paige threw up her hand causing a strange silver mixture extended from her hand.   
  
The mixture hit the door as she closed it, preventing the arrow and flying fireball projecting through the air to hit the door without causing damage, instead of destroying it as it should have done. Paige gently turned around as she started to go down the stairs, but she turned quickly when the dark lighter appeared. Before Paige could use her powers a dark lighter projected an arrow at her as a fire-throwing warlock appeared next to him.   
  
The arrow hit her in the chest as a fireball was thrown at her, pushing her to the bottom of the stairs with blood gushing out of her body. The dark lighter and warlock both smiled as Paige was unconscious, unable to defend herself, and practically dead.  
The premonition ended suddenly as Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and slowly took control of her powers and lowered herself down, "No time to explain, we have to get to Paige, I'll explain on the way." Piper quickly nodded as Phoebe pulled her quickly from her position to the outside and in the car.  
  
Paige turned the corner desperately searching for a place to orb out, but everywhere she turned people were there. She had to hurry and tell her sisters that a powerful amulet was in the possession of a local witch and in need of help of protecting, but she couldn't let people see her powers. She stopped suddenly when she saw a dark lighter, holding a bow and armed with arrows, appear, and next to him a warlock with a glowing red fireball extending from his hand. People around them seemed to be oblivious to their presence, so Paige quickly turned away from them and ran into the Women's bathroom. She made her way into a stall and started to Orb out but she touched the door of the stall and a strange metallic glow grew on it. She pounded and found it unable to be broken, and then a few seconds later the metal vanished. The door suddenly opened and a pair of arms pulled her out.  
  
Paige screamed slowly as Phoebe and Piper stood next to her, "Has your new power activated yet?" Paige nodded, "It just did, if you call that a new power, a warlock and a dark lighter are after me." "We know, I saw a premonition, I'm just thankful that we got here before my premonition came true." The warlock and the dark lighter walked in, surprised, to find Paige standing next to her sisters. A fireball flew at Piper who was unable to use her powers to stop it.   
  
Paige pulled her arm up quickly as a mirror vanished from the wall and appeared in front of Piper in Paige's arms. Before the fireball hit it the silvery mixture engulfed the mirror giving it a protective coating which absorbed the fire blast from the warlock. Paige dropped the mirror to the floor while it still remained unharmed as the warlock and dark lighter were frozen by Piper's power. The shield vanished from the mirror, returning it to normal, "That is so cool, I wonder what that has to do with your white lighter and witch powers?"   
  
"I'll ask Leo later, but I can't seem to orb." "You just have to concentrate, its like that when you get a new power, just close your eyes and concentrate and orb us to the manor," Piper said, as she threw up her hands and blew up the dark lighter and warlock at the same time. "That was different," Piper said, as a large black mark appeared behind them. "I thought evil doesn't leave...," Paige began, until they were all orbed out suddenly.  
  
Leo stood over the book of shadows turning the pages when Paige, Phoebe, and Piper orbed in. "There you are, the elders told me what happened, I'm glad you're okay." Piper turned to Leo, "Paige has a cool new power, do you know about it?" Leo shook his head, "They didn't say anything about a new power, maybe they decided to give it to you after I was sent to open the book to the page about the Amulet." "That's why I was trying to orb to you when the baddies appeared, a coworker of mine is a witch, don't worry, she doesn't know about us, but she has this amulet around her neck and I know I've seen it in the book before."   
  
"Amanda runs a local witch shop on the east side of town, the amulet was passed down to her from her ancestors, apparently the amulet can render a witch invisible but as far as I know she hasn't been able to unlock it yet." The girls surrounded Leo and looked at the detailed Picture in the book of shadows. The silver amulet looked exactly like the one that Amanda was wearing fifteen minutes earlier.   
  
"It's called the Amulet of Kess and was forged by a witch, evil has been searching for the magic of the amulet for centuries so many will be sent after the one who has control, if evil gets a hold of the amulet they will be able to cloak themselves from the physical view of witches for the entire time they are in possession of it." "I think we may have to tell your friend who we are, Leo, can you orb up and talk to the elder's about Paige's new power, we're going to try to teach her how to relax so she can use it with her other powers." Leo nodded as she vanished in bright blue lights.   
  
Paige looked at her sisters nervously, "I'm not so sure if its such a good idea that we tell her, you don't know her like I do." 


	2. What is it Worth?

Amulet of Kess  
By Wendigo3  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I know that I do not own charmed and honestly I don't want to. I couldn't deal with all the warlocks and the demons running around making pay raise demands and the witches demanding better pay for saving each innocent's life. Therefor, it is obvious that this story is for entertainment purposes only, and not to be mean or hurt any feelings. I enjoy the television show Charmed like every other person.   
  
Rating: G- although there may be a little violence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do you say that," Piper asked curious, slightly annoyed. Paige felt the anger and tiredness in Piper's voice but there wasn't a chance to turn back, so she slowly formed the words in her head.   
"Amanda is a secretary that works for follow-up cases, she is very bitter and she feels like she doesn't belong. The amulet made her happy at first, but not now." Phoebe bit her lip as thoughts pushed through her mind, "If she's a bitter witch she may not be able to activate the amulet, she could be in danger." Paige nodded reluctantly as Piper looked to Phoebe, "Why don't you start practicing your new power with Phoebe, I'll call Morris and ask for an address and maybe even a watchful eye." Paige nodded as Piper walked out of the attic, and then she looked at Phoebe.   
  
A small stream of electricity developed in her fingers causing Paige to call for a large piece of wood lying on the floor. The stream flew at Paige and before the wood materialized in her left hand Paige waved her right hand gently and as the electricity hit her and sent her backwards with half of the board, the shield was thrown from her wrist and hit Phoebe's left arm. Paige got up and looked at Phoebe, amazed, as she was protected by some form of shell, "My arm is protected, you can throw the shields too." Piper returned slowly, "Morris is working on finding our girl, we're out of tea too." The shield on Phoebe's arm vanished before the three of them.   
  
Paige turned to the wood and projected a shield, which covered it as soon as it the silver protective bearer appeared. "Okay," Paige said, "try to blow it up." Piper threw up her hand and caused a black mark to appear on the top and then she tried again which split it in two, but didn't destroy it. As the shield vanished from the wood, Piper eyed Paige, "That is such a cool power." Paige smiled weakly, "Yeah, it will come in handy too." Phoebe looked at Piper and then back at Paige, "For getting a new power you don't sound too happy."   
  
Paige raised her eyebrows genuinely, "It's not that, its just I have this whole white lighter part of me and it keeps me from getting a power to really knock people out, I can project a shield, its not like I can throw a gust of wind at them." Piper nodded her head as Phoebe walked closer to them, "Paige, I went through the same thing but as you grow in your powers you'll learn how important each of them are to help people, without your orbing we wouldn't have been able to reach innocents on time, and with that shield we can stop demons so Piper can freeze them or blow them up."   
  
Paige nodded her head, "I know, and I'm proud to have such gifts, it's just that a part of me doesn't want to be a pacifist stuck to defend, I want part of the action too." Phoebe smiled, realizing that she had felt the exact same way. "Come on, you can orb me to the store and get some tea." Paige smiled gently; somehow Phoebe's strange humor had a way of making her smile.  
  
Later that night Leo walked into the kitchen where the girls were talking, "Amanda has been assigned a white lighter to teach her how to use the amulet." Paige nodded, "Is she in good hands?" Leo nodded gently and then his eyes seemed t light up, "I also found out about your new power, apparently it's a mix of deflection and shield creation, the elders said to learn how to use it because you're going to need it soon." "How soon," Phoebe asked.   
  
Leo lifted his shoulders as a strange chill came from the basement door. "You're going to need it now," A warlock said, as the table erupted into fire, burning Piper's hands so badly that she lost consciousness. Leo quickly walked over to heal her while Phoebe jumped up and sent an energy bolt at the warlock, who didn't even flinch. Paige called for a knife on the kitchen counter, and she projected it to the warlock's body. The warlock smiled and pulled it out, and then threw it at Phoebe. Paige threw up her hand and the shield flew from her wrist without even thinking about it, knocking the knife off of the path to Phoebe.   
  
The warlock froze suddenly as Piper and Leo stood up from the corner, the fire still on the table, now frozen as well. "Okay," Phoebe said suddenly, "We know that knives and energy don't hurt him, so the question is, what does?" Piper smiled, "This does!" Piper walked over to a cabinet and reached to the very top. She moved a few boxes of cereal and then moved a can, causing a bottle of potion to be revealed, "What is that?" "It's a potion, grams gave me the recipe, its supposed to strip any warlock of their powers long enough for us to vanquish them, its meant for warlocks that have a special ability to deflect powers and spells." Phoebe nodded, "Makes sense." "Throw the potion before another demon pops in."   
  
Piper took the bluish liquid off of the shelf in a tiny glass bottle and looked at it, "He has to swallow it." Paige nodded her head, "Why not, everything has to be difficult." Paige walked over to Piper orbed the liquid out of the bottle, and then sent it flying into the demon's mouth. He instantly unfroze and as his lungs began to burn he was weak, "What have you done?" His screams were covered by his coughing as Piper and Phoebe were pushed back by a large blast of wind. A demon appeared from the other side of them. Paige quickly threw a shield at him to keep him busy, which she obviously wasn't expecting. The shield flew around her creating a shell that was unbreakable. "Evil Warlock so close to home," Phoebe said, pulling herself up from behind the table with the flames once again going. "Faithful demon trapped in stone," Paige said, following Phoebe's lead. "We call on you to vanquish now, and then you shall go POW!" Piper chanted the last line from the floor and then blew both of them up, which gave the spell a little zap. The shield vanished from the demon and he vanished in large, black puff of smoke. Paige turned to Leo angrily, "We have to find Amanda now, we don't have much more time, if another group of demon's attack us we may not make it."   
  
Leo nodded as he looked up, "I can take you to her, Amanda's elder is showing me where she is." Leo suddenly looked at Phoebe with sadness in his eyes. Phoebe was confused, so she quickly began speaking, "What's wrong Leo?" "She's at the penthouse." A weakness pushed over her body as she remembered how they had vanquished Cole there, but she quickly caught back up to reality, "It's alright, I'll be fine, we have to do this quickly." The sisters joined hands with Leo as Paige and as they orbed out, the fire transformed into a demon and then shimmered out, annoyed that they had forgotten him, but insistent that he would make them pay, especially now that he knew the location of the amulet.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
